sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Big Bang
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Lollipopright|200px *'Artista:' Big Bang & 2NE1 *'Single:' Lollipop Part. 1 *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Dance Pop, Hip Hop, Rap *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 27-Marzo-2009 *'Agencia: YG Entertainment '''Romanización Lolli Lolli Oh Lollipop Lolli Lolli Oh Lolli Lollipop Nah, that’s not how we do it Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh neon naui Lollipop Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop Lolli Lolli Lollipop Boy neon naui Lollipop Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop Makdaesatangboda deo dalkoomhan Nae maeumeun teojildeuthan dynamite Nan kkalkkeumhan namja T.O.P. Naesarang Bling Bling like L E D Keudaen ddak nae STYLEya Banjjakbanjjak STARya Saekdareungeol wonhae? Let me show you if that’s okay Now come on Saek-kkaleun Rainbow Nal neukkin soongan neon bbajyeoringeol ara You just can’t control Nal saro jabeun geon Neowa namani aneun oori doolui Secret light Hey girl, let’s get it poppin’ Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Dalkoomhage dagawa Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Naege soksakyeojwo Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Sangkeumhage dagawa Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Neoreul wonhajanha Lolli Lolli Lollipop Girl Neon naui Lollipop Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop Nal seollege haneun neoui Body Neoui Move Imi ne shinseoneul gadwibeorin naui Groove Shiksanghamdeuleun maeil nal jichige hae Let’s just keep You and I F.R.E.S.H Now come on Saek-kkaleun Rainbow Nal neukkin soongan neon bbajyeoringeol ara You just can’t control Nal saro jabeun geon Neowa namani aneun oori dooriui Secret Light Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Dalkoomhage dagawa Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Naege soksakyeojwo Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Sangkeumhage dagawa Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Neoreul wonhajanha Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Boy Neon naui Lollipop Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop Han sooganui neukkimi anya Jigeum doo nooneul gamado neon nae ape seoitneungeol Naega baradeon keuge neoya Keunyang idaero neowa na jeo boolbitarae Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Dalkoomhage dagawa Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Naege soksakyeojwo Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Sangkeumhage dagawa Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Neoreul wonhajanha Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh neon naui Lollipop Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh neon naui Lollipop Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop 'Español' Lolli Lolli Oh Lollipop Lolli Lolli Oh Lolli Lollipop no, asi no es como lo hacemos Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh eres mi caramelo Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop Lolli Lolli Lollipop Chico eres mi Lollipop Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop mucho mas dulce que un caramelo mi corazon es explosiva dinamita soy un chico limpio T.O.P mi amor bling bling como L.E.D tu eres exactamente mi estilo brilla brilla estrella ¿quieres algo unico? dejame mostrarte si asi esta bien Ahora vamos El color es el arco iris Sé que vas a caer para mí tan pronto como me veas Tu simplemente no puedes controlarlo eso que me atapo lo que solo nosotros conocemos nuestra luz secreta Hey chica, vamos a conseguirlo bailando. Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop acercate dulcemente Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop a mi susúrrame lolli lolli lollipop acercate frescamente lolli lolli lollipop a ti te quiero Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop niña eres mi caramelo Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop me haces vibrar con tu cuerpo y tus movimientos tu mirada ah sido capturada por mi anda estoy harto de desgastarme todos los dias solo mantengamoslo tu y yo FRESCO Ahora vamos El color es el arco iris Sé que vas a caer para mí tan pronto como me veas Tu simplemente no puedes controlarlo eso que me atapo lo que solo nosotros conocemos nuestra luz secreta Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop acércate dulcemente Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop a mi susúrrame Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop acecate frescamente Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop a ti te quiero Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop niño eres mi caramelo Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop oh lolli-pop-pop no es un sentimiento del momento incluso si ahora cierro mis ojos estas frente a mi la que he anhelado eres tu solo hay que qedarnos asi tu y yo bajo la luz Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop acercate dulcemente loll lolli lollipop a mii susurrame Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop acercate frescamente lolli lolli lollipop a ti te quiero Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh eres mi caramelo Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh lolli-pop-pop Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh eres mi caramelo Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh lolli-pop-pop 'Hangul' Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lollipop Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop Nah, that’s not how we do it Lolli Lolli Lollipop Boy 넌 나의 Lollipop Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop Lolli Lolli Lollipop Boy 넌 나의 Lollipop Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop 막대사탕보다 더 달콤한 내 마음은 터질듯한 Dynamite 난 깔끔한 남자 T.O.P. 내사랑 Bling Bling like L E D 그댄 딱 내 스탈야 반짝반짝 스타야 색다른걸 원해? Let me show you if that’s okay Now come on 색깔은 Rainbow 날 느낀 순간 넌 빠져버린걸 알아 You just can’t control 날 사로 잡은 건 너와 나만이 아는 우리 둘의 Secret light Hey girl, let’s get it poppin’ Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop 달콤하게 다가와 Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop 내게 속삭여줘 Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop 상큼하게 다가와 Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop 지금 원하잖아 Lolli Lolli Lollipop Girl 넌 나의 Lollipop Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop 날 설레게 하는 너의 Body 너의 Move 이미 네 시선을 가둬버린 나의 Groove 식상함들은 매일 날 지치게 해 Let’s just keep You and I F.R.E.S.H Now come on 색깔은 Rainbow 날 느낀 순간 넌 빠져버린걸 알아 You just can’t control 날 사로 잡은 건 너와 나만이 아는 우리 둘의 Secret Light Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop 달콤하게 다가와 Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop 내게 속삭여줘 Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop 상큼하게 다가와 Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop 너를 원하잖아 Lolli Lolli Lollipop Boy 넌 나의 Lollipop Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop 한 순간의 느낌이 아냐 지금 두 눈을 감아도 넌 내 앞에 서있는걸 내가 바라던 그게 너야 그냥 이대로 너와 나 저 불빛아래 Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop 달콤하게 다가와 Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop 내게 속삭여줘 Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop 상큼하게 다가와 Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop 너를 원하잖아 Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh 넌 나의 Lollipop Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh 넌 나의 Lollipop Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop